Trolls, Demons and Gods, Oh My
by Fabius Maximus
Summary: When Claire made an unwise bargain with Crowley, the Trollhunters are going to find out that Gunmar isn't the only horror they need to fear. Some of them walk around in the light of the day.
1. Chapter 1

Takes place before the end of Season One of Trollhunters. Season 4-5 of supernatural. Some canon changes.

Claire didn't normally spend a lot of time sitting in the park, but she had to get _out_. Sitting in the house, _knowing_ that Enrique was in the Darklands, at the mercy of monsters that _literally ate babies_ , and she couldn't do a thing about it was driving her insane with desperation. Mom and dad had let her take Enrique out for a stroll on Saturday, happy that she wasn't dealing with Jim and Toby. They didn't like them. They were talking about not letting her even _see,_ them because of Jim's _bad influence_ on her, and he was trying to get their real son _back._

He might _die_ trying to get her brother back. They all might die.

"Mainly because of _you!_ _"_ she hissed at the child in the stroller next to her. They were far enough from anyone else in the park that nobody could hear her.

"Hey, Sis, that ain't my fau—" Enrique had shifted to his troll form, shielded from the light by the shade on the stroller.

"I'm not your sis and—"

"Nice job, kid. The act, I mean."

Claire nearly jumped out of her skin at the casual words. She looked up and wondered how the man had gotten so close without her noticing. Not-Enrique was staring up at the man. Enrique, back in his human guise, promptly started cooing and giggling at the stranger. He was older, staring at her with amused eyes, a well-tailored suit telling her he wasn't just any tourist. He was wealthy.

"Who—" he raised a finger to silence her and then stared down at Not-Enrique.

"Doesn't playing that game get old? I mean, you're older than she is, and nobody here from your little play-order is going to be reporting back to Gunmar, so stop with the cooing. Never liked kids anyway."

Suddenly, his Scottish accent sounded ominous.

"You—you're a chang—" Claire put her hand on her purse, where the shadow staff was. He probably wouldn't attack her, not here not in public, but she didn't know who he was…or if he had friends.

"Don't," he said. Claire's mouth closed with a snap as the entire sunlit park seemed to chill. Not-Enrique was staring up at him, eyes wide. "I'm not interested in their little games…" He sat down next to Claire. "But I sometimes consider myself a… philanthropist. Hi. Name's Crowley. Want your little brother back?"

 _Enrique? Back? No. This has to be a trick._

"No trick. Say the word, and I can have him back in time for lunch. Might want to get the junior spy there out of sight first."

"Kid's in the Darklands. How are _you_ going to get him out?" Not-Enrique had given up the masquerade and was staring at Crowley, suspicion on his face. Claire checked to make certain nobody else could see the changeling.

"Oh, I've gotten out of _far_ worse places than the Darklands." Crowley smiled. "But really, what do you have to lose? I'm not talking betraying your troll friends, or telling me that James Lake Junior is the trollhunter, or showing off that little staff you stole off of Angor Rot…"

"You know…"

"Yep."

"Bring him back, please."

"Ah, now, first we have the matter of payment. I need to ask you. Once Enrique is delivered to you, will you pay my price?"

"What is it?"

"Well," Crowley smiled. "I can tell you what it won't be. It won't hurt your friends, it won't hurt your parents or Enrique—either one of them—and it won't help the Janus order or Gunmar." He chuckled. "It won't even cost you any money. None at all. Hell, most people don't even miss what I'm asking for, and it'll all be on you, no harm to anyone else—"

"What is i—" A ring tone interrupted Claire's question.

"Whups!" Crowley said. "Sorry." He pulled out a phone. "Looks like something came up. Sorry kid, I'm not going to be able to help you, times pass—"

"Wait!" Claire said, desperate. "If you can bring Enrique back, I'll pay, just do it!"

"Let's shake hands on it," Crowley said. Claire took his hand in hers, and for some reason shuddered at the touch. "Good job. Ah, get the fake undercover at your house, and I'll meet you there. I'll accept payment in oh, two weeks."

"Yes!" Claire said "Anything."

"Then I'm off. Your house, thirty minutes from now."

Moments later, Claire was pushing the stroller as fast as she could.

"This wasn't a good idea, kid." Enrique was pushed back far from the light, his eyes gleaming in the shade of the stroller.

"You just want to stay here and get fed!" Claire muttered.

"Yeah, but nobody can get into the Darklands, so he's playing you. I bet he's with the order and we're both gonna be ambushed."

"Then I'll portal out with the shadow staff and we'll get help, but if he can…"

 _Enrique_ _…_ _Home…_ Claire shook her head. "Besides, even if he doesn't come through, we're not any worse off."

When they got home, Claire took not-Enrique up to his room, and looked at him. "Well, turn back."

"I… I… Holy Shiskibob, I can't!" The changeling stared at his form.

"Of course not. I got Enrique. Here he is."

Claire had started at the words, but there was Crowley, right in her room. Holding Enrique. _Holding Enrique_. She didn't care how he'd gotten in there, didn't care about anything other than the fact that her brother was home. Her brother was home under the sun.

"Oh…" Claire felt the tears start to fall from her eyes. Her brother was cooing and smiling and she kissed his forehead before putting him in his crib, Not-Enrique looking amazed (and a little disgruntled).

"Thank you! Thank you!" Claire said.

"Now, about that matter of payment. You agree I've held up my side of the bargain?"

"Yes!" Claire didn't know what he wanted. A song? Creepy pictures? Worse? She didn't care. She would do anything for Enrique. No matter what he wanted, he'd saved Enrique—and Jim. Now they'd never have to go to the Darklands, never risk letting Gunmar out.

"Well, understand this. I never lied to you. Granted things were a bit unusual, most people summon _me_ , but well, times are strange. But you could have asked me what I was at any point."

"Who?"

"Not precisely." Crowley's smile widened. "I'm a crossroads demon. Specifically, the _King_ of the Crossroads. I make deals with people. Riches, revenge, their little brother back… for the price of their soul. A price which you agreed to. No lies on my part."

Claire stared with horror as Crowley's eyes… Changed, becoming reddish orbs.

"Now," he continued. "I'll be back in two weeks to collect my price. Don't run, I have hellhounds for that…" He cocked his head, staring at her. "And hey, I started out a damned soul and ended up here, wheeling and dealing. Only took me a few hundred years. You're a go-getter, you could do the same."

Then he was gone. No flash, no thunder, just gone.

Claire felt herself sliding down the wall, hitting the floor with a thump.

"He was making a joke, right Sis?" Not-Enrique asked. "I mean, you don't have to worry, right?"

"I… I…" Claire closed her eyes. "I don't know."

It was a lie. She _did_ know. She could feel it. Everything Crowley said had been the truth.


	2. Chapter 2: A curbstomp and a deal

For the next week, Claire didn't say a thing to Toby or Jim. "Just… don't tell them," she ordered Not-Enrique on Friday.

"What? That their friend sold her soul to a demon?"

"We don't even know demon's exist!"

"We know wizards exist," the changeling glared at his sister. "And even if it isn't a demon, he's more powerful than anyone I've ever heard of. He got into the D _arklands_." Not-Enrique frowned at her. "And he has you scared enough so you believe it."

"Just…" Claire finished packing her book bag. "Just I'll tell them before the two weeks are up."

"Yeah." Not-Enrique said. "You're afraid he'll just take Enrique back."

"N—" Claire bit off her retort and shook her head. "He won't." _He couldn_ _'_ _t._

She got on her bike, Mom being off at work, as usual, and started down the street. Then she screeched to a halt. In the wooded field on the other side of the street, there was something—a dog… Something horrible. Claire frantically dug for the shadow staff, not caring if anyone saw her, as the indistinct _thing_ just looked at her, growled and vanished behind a tree. _What was that? A troll? It_ _'_ _s daylight! Something like a stalking?_

"Hello Dear," A matronly old woman walked up by her. Claire blushed and put the staff away, hoping she didn't notice it. "You look like you've seen a ghost."

"I—did you see a dog… thing?"

"Oh no dear, the only one who can see Crowley's pets are those who have made a _deal_ with him." She smiled at Claire, a gentle expression… And then her eyes went black.

Claire fell off her bike, scrambling away.

"Well, have a good day, dear." The woman turned and walked off, showing no sign that she'd even noticed the panic on Claire's face.

 _Was that a Changeling? But no, Crowley said he wasn_ _'_ _t… There are more things like him?_

At school, Jim and Toby seemed concerned as they stared at Claire. Claire was nibbling her lunch, appetite gone. For all that there were dozens of kids in the quad, she felt alone.

"Claire, what's wrong?" Jim asked. Claire looked at them both, took a deep breath and nodded. "Enrique's back."

"What?" Toby shouted, then lowered his head as the supervisor stared at them. "He's in the Darklands, Claire! How could he be here?"

"I… there was a man. He said he could get…" Claire shook her head. "Look, I don't want to talk about it here. Let's wait until we're at Trollmarket, okay?"

"Why?"

"He… He can get around, I'd feel safe—" Suddenly, Claire looked up and her face drained of color. "Wha—what are tho—" Jim and Toby turned and looked up to where Claire was staring.

"Um, Claire? There's nothing on the roof." Jim looked confused.

"Can't—can't you see them!?" Claire asked. "They're dogs—horrible dogs…" She was actually scooting back until she fell off the bench.

"C-bomb, you okay?" Mary Wang said from where she was sitting.

"Y-yeah," Claire said. "Thought I saw something."

"Claire?"

"Not here, _please_."

"Trollmarket. After school."

Jim and Toby looked at each other and nodded. "Fine, Claire," Jim said.

* * *

Jim kept watch on Claire for the rest of the day. She was nervous, often whipping her head around at sounds only she could hear. Then, it was after school and Claire was outracing both Jim and Toby as she rode for Trollmarket.

"Jim, is Claire acting… weird?"

"Yeah. And why didn't she tell us about Enrique?" Jim muttered.

"I don't know," Toby said.

At the base of bridge, Not-Enrique was waiting for them.

"What are you doing here?" Jim asked.

"Well, since the real-Enrique is with mom, I'm sort of out of a job."

"Wait, Claire was right?"

"Oh yeah. You're going to love this one." The changeling stared at Claire. "I can hardly wait until she tells you what she did."

"Just—Just come on!" Claire said angrily, drawing her horngazel across the gateway. She waited until they were all in, then took a deep breath and closed it, almost sagging in relief. "C'mon, let's go talk to Blinky."

Claire was getting calmer and calmer as they went down the stairs.

Jim frowned. _Sure she_ _'_ _s always liked Trollmarket, but why isn't she happier over getting Enrique back?_

"Ah, Master Jim!" Blinky was, as usual, buried in books. Next to him, Arrrggghhh waved at Toby.

"Wingman."

"Okay Claire, how did you get Enrique back from the Darklands?" Jim said.

"Wh— _Impossible_ , Master Jim!" Blinky shook his head. "The Bridge is closed!"

"No, It's possible, Six-eyes," Enrique said. "Especially if you make a deal with the devil." The changeling crossed his arms. "Go on, Sis, tell 'em."

"I… There was a man. He called himself Crowley." Claire sat down. "He said he could get Enrique back, for a price… I… He almost left, so I said I'd pay anything."

"And he actually came through?" Toby asked.

"Yes, Enrique is back home. It didn't even look like it strained him.

"What did he want, Claire?" Jim said. Claire should be ecstatic. But she wasn't. She looked… _Terrified._

"He told me, after he handed… After he handed Enrique back. He said he was a Crossroads Demon—their king. That his price was my soul, in two weeks. That was a week ago." She closed her eyes. "Since then, I've seen him. Here and there. Nobody else sees him, he walks behind trees and vanishes. Today I saw these… horrible _things_ with him. Dogs, only… Nobody else can see them."

"He was kidding," Toby said. "I mean, sure, trolls exist, but demons? Souls? Did he have a little red suit?"

"No, but it's… It feels like it…" Claire shook her head. "It feels real."

"Master Jim," Blinky said, his voice somber. "Such… beings never troubled trolls, and in our long years of separation from humanity, they have become myths…but there were legends of humans gaining great power—at an even greater cost."

"So we stick with you, and then when he shows up…" Toby raised his hammer. "Hammer time!"

"I need to do some research, but while you're here in Trollmarket you should be—"

"Nicely collected so I can talk to you all?" Suddenly Crowley was just _there,_ having walked out from behind a pile of books.

Claire gasped. "But the—"

"I walked into the Darklands kid, what makes you think that this place would stop me?" Crowley's smirk was humorless. "You pledged your soul to me—beyond anything else, I can find you _anywhere_." He glanced around. "Still hiding in your little warrens, I see."

"Let her go!" Jim said, calling the armor and sword to him. Next to him, Toby pulled out his warhammer and behind them, Blinky and AAARRRGGHH! Moved forward. Claire looked at her friends, nodded, and pulled out her shadow staff.

"We don't know who you are, but you will not harm Fair Claire," Blinky said.

"Harm her?" Crowley shook his head. "This was a transaction. The kid for her soul. I gave her exactly what she wanted." He chuckled. "Granted, I've been selling sin to saints for centuries, so it really wasn't hard to sell it to a girl who thinks that _Romeo and Juliet_ gives some deep insight into human nature."

"Enough," Jim snarled.

"Alright, I guess I need to explain things to you. Staring with your place on the food chain." Suddenly Crowley was _in front_ of Jim, he grabbed him, throwing him through a pile of books, slamming into the wall. Toby shouted raising his warhammer…

And then Crowley snapped his fingers. Toby's face turned white, dropping the warhammer as he clawed at his throat.

"Really shouldn't have let yourself get so fat. Tick-tock." AAARRRGGHH! roared and slammed his hands down—and they were _stopped_ by Crowley's raised hand, before Crowley redirected the troll's motion and threw him over head the room shaking as he impacted the far wall.

"Nice hit. I can see why Gunmar wanted you…" Crowley smirked. "Tasted good didn't it? Human flesh? You've tried to forget, stayed away—but let me help you _remember_. Especially the way they screamed, including kids, including their parents. How they _struggled_ as you raised them to your mouth, how they _crunched._ How _delicious_ the hot blood was and the taste of _fear_. Cat's just can't compare, can they? The terror just isn't there, giving the blood that little extra _pizzaz._ You've never told them have you, just. How. Many. You butchered for your meals… How the scent of your _good_ friends reminds you that they were once _food_ _…_ "

"No—No!" AAARRRGGHH! staggered back, shaking his head frantically, before he moved to hover protectively over Toby.

"Master Tobias! What have you done, you fiend!" Blinky rolled Toby on his back, arms frantically loosening his shirt, as Toby's breath wheezed.

"Ah, someone finally gets it! I gave him a little heart problem." Crowley smirked. "But not much is lost is it? He only hangs around you two because you let him. Parents died, but that's good fortune, because they don't have to see what a fat waste their son has become. I figure he'll be playing games until he dies and they have to send a skiploader around to get him. Because that's all his is. Your fat mascot." Toby flopped a hand in the general direction of the warhammer, but couldn't reach it. "See?"

"I'm going to kill you!" Jim screamed, aiming the blade at Crowley's head. Crowley laughed and dodged.

"Kill me? Oh it won't be me, little Jim," Crowley said as he backed up. "It'll be you. The plucky Scooby Gang doesn't win in these stories. But as one demon to another, I really have to admire how you're dealing with your mom."

"Leave my mom out of this!" Jim snarled, once again trying to run Crowley through. Claire charged him, creating a portal behind him. Crowley snapped a hand up and gabbed the shadow staff. Claire tried to yank it free, but suddenly the staff was glowing red, her flesh sizzling where it was in contact with the super heated material. Claire screamed, and let go, some of her burned flesh _sticking to_ the staff as she pulled her hands free. She looked up, tears rolling down her face, but started moving towards the demon, getting ready to kick him.

"Don't worry, dear," Crowley said. "I don't collect ahead of time. But I didn't say anything about the condition you'd be in, now did I? You ever wonder what _arthritis f_ eels like?" He snapped his fingers again. Claire's legs just went out from under her, and she cried out again, her fingers involuntarily clenching, fingers curling up. She fell to the ground, as Not-Enrique ran forward.

"Sis, Sis! We gotta get out of here!"

"Oh-God!" Claire moaned in agony, trying to rise, failing.

"Every joint feels like there's ground glass in it, doesn't it?" Crowley said. "No more dancing for you."

Jim saw red. Everything, every thought vanished, save for a desire to kill the monster. He charged the man wildly swinging Daylight, and Crowley backhanded him across the room, blood spraying from Jim's split lip.

"We didn't finish our conversation. When you die, and you will die, Barbara will come home to an empty house, _just like she did ten years ago_. You remember that day, right? The cake you couldn't eat? Nobody will ever tell her the secret and she'll wonder if you just left her because she wasn't good enough as a mother, or you're dead somewhere. You know she's been crying herself to sleep lately? She doesn't know why you're doing this, just that you are." Crowley kicked Jim again, the armor barely protecting him. "You know, maybe I'll introduce her to someone when you die. I figure… Nice guy, except when he gets angry, and then she'll have problems with doors. But she'll be _happy_ that someone is around to keep the loneliness at bay, even if he does beat the shit out of her when he's drunk."

Crowley rolled Jim over on his back and put one expensive shoe over his neck and started pressing down. Jim frantically tried to fight back, as the armor faded from view. "Like I said, kid. I really admire you. I give people _something_ for their lives and souls. You're giving Barbara _nothing_ for hers. Great way to thank the woman who gave you _everything._ _"_

"Please!" Blinky shouted. "Spare them! We surrender! They are only children!"

"Well, they say that kids are the tasty ones, right, AAARRRGGHH!?" The former warrior whined, still hovering over Toby. "And you Blinky, training Jim when you know there's one way out of this. He dies. Just like Unkar, even if it takes a while, and meanwhile, _you_ help destroy his life. You must feel _proud_ enlisting these 'children'."

"Then take my soul!" Blinky said. "If you are a demon, if you make deals like that—Take my soul, now if you desire and leave the rest of them be!"

"N-Bli—" Jim choked as Crowley pressed his foot down.

"Ah-ah," Crowley said. "Adults are talking."

"Not theirs, mine!" Claire sobbed in pain, but continued. "Take it now, just leave them all alone!"

"No!" Blinky said, trying to override Claire. "The deal—take mine, leave Fair Claire's and restore them!"

"Well…" Crowley smiled. He snapped his fingers and suddenly Toby was gasping in deep breaths. Another snap and Claire, her hands still burned, got up and frantically scooted back until her back hit a pile of books. Finally, he pulled his shoe off of Jim's throat, the teen staggering over to Claire and Toby, the armor reforming around him as he stood in front of them. AAARRRGGHH! was helping Toby up, glaring at the demon, but there was as much fear as there was fury in his eyes.

Claire… Claire was holding her hands out, the blistered and red skin gleaming in the light as she got up, stumbled forward and fell into Jim's arms, sobbing. The sound was like a mortally wounded animal. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry."

 _She_ _'_ _s never been like that. Never cried like that. Not ever._ Jim held her, feeling the way her heart was hammering. The demon had _broken_ something in Claire.

Jim had a vision of his mother crying in bed, of AAARRRGGHH! chasing down children, of Toby growing older all alone, Blinky staring at his statue in the Heroes Forge…

Crowley had broken something in _all of them._

And he'd done it all in less than five minutes.

"Now that we've established our respective positions, which is to say, I'm in _complete_ charge… I might be willing to give up my claim on Claire's soul." He chuckled. "Granted, it's high quality goods, I mean look at her. I've known big time politicians and criminals, who pissed and shit themselves when the bill came do. I dunno, maybe I should just take the original deal. Like I said, high quality." Claire didn't say anything, just turned, pressing her face to Jim's shoulder, body trembling.

"But as I said, things are strange, and this is your lucky day. See, I need a team of plucky kids that I can afford to lose to get something for me. And in return… Claire gets her soul back."

"That's why you made the deal with her in the first place, why you took the time to learn about us." Blinky's hands were clenched. "To put us in this position. That's why you attacked us, brutalized them—so that we know only by carrying out your will can we save Claire!"

"Six eyes and you only saw that now." Crowley shook his head. "I think I see why Unkar got his nickname and it didn't have to do with how he died. Well, they say that those who can't, teach." He casually shoved a pile of priceless books off of a table and sat on it. "So, kids, ready to hear what you need to do for me in order to save Claire's soul?"


	3. Deals

"Tell us what you want." Blinky hadn't moved from his place in front of the teens. Jim was still holding onto Claire, glaring at Crowley. Toby had gotten up, holding the warhammer, but he was staring at Crowley like a mouse confronted with a hungry cat.

"Good!" Crowley said. "See, I have need of five… coins. Coins minted long ago, by a… Well, it's not like you need to know more than I need the coins before I'll give up my claim on Claire." He pulled out a photograph and held it out. Blinky took it, gingerly, staring down at the image of the ancient coins.

"Why can't you get them?" Jim's voice was a snarl.

"Ah, well, you see, things are a bit dangerous right now, and if the wrong people saw me take action…" Crowley shrugged. "Granted, they're rather distracted with trying to open the Cage, the bloody morons…"

"Cage?" Claire looked up. "You want us to help keep someone in a cage?"

"If his name happens to be _Lucifer?_ Yes. I do." Crowley smirked. "If you think _I_ _'_ _m_ bad…" He shook his head. "Now, here's the thing. I can tell you where the coins are, you go in and get them—and anything else is yours. In return? I hold Claire Nunez's debt to me fulfilled _in full_. No tricks and I _don_ _'_ _t_ normally make that stipulation."

"No." Claire was trembling, voice quavering.

"Excuse me?" Crowley said.

"Y-you'll… You'll just find a reason one of us needs to make a deal again. Jim. Toby… That's what you do, right? Wait until someone is _desperate_."

"Not always. You'd be surprised how petty some of our clients can be." Crowley tilted his head. "But I still have _your_ soul. Are you saying you _want_ to go to hell."

"I want you to leave us alone after this. Don't contact us. Don't trick us."

Crowley slid off the table and walked towards them. Claire closed her eyes, hanging on to Jim as he called Daylight back. Crowley raised his fingers, poised to snap. Then he lowered them. "Looks like you're getting close to pissing yourself, _Claire Bear_ ," he said. "But good news, you've managed to amuse me. So, I'll add that in. I won't try to contact any of you. No crossroads demons will. But, if you ever contact _us?_ Crowley shrugged. "Can't do much about that."

 _And I bet you know that one day we_ _'_ _ll have something happen to us where we_ ** _would_** _try to contact you._ Jim had never wanted to kill anyone more than he wanted to kill the arrogant demon in front of them.

But they'd already tried that.

"How do we find these coins?" Blinky asked.

"Well, that's easy enough." Crowley reached into his pocket and tossed a pack of matches to Blinky. On it, in bright glittery lettering were the words _Aphrodite Lounge,_ a topheavy woman in a tiny Bikini perched on top of the letters, smiling out with a vapid expression. Underneath that in smaller lettering, was an LA address. "There you go."

"Just that?" Jim asked. "A… Lounge, and you need us?"

"A lounge run by some pagan gods," Crowley said. "Nasty buggers, even compared to me, but not _nearly_ as strong. They used to be on top, and haven't ever gotten over being turned into the world's magic cockroaches. You'll be able to handle them. But remember. You've got a week's deadline." He gestured at Claire. "Have fun, and get me my coins."

And with that, he was gone.

Claire gasped. "I don't…" She hissed in pain and horror as she looked down at the palms of her hands. Burns and blisters had risen on them, a mix of clear fluid and blood running down her fingers and dripping onto the floor.

"Oh my God!" Toby said. "Jimbo, we gotta get her to the hospital!"

"We can't!" Jim said. "If we do, they'll keep her there…"

"Longer than a week," Claire said softly. "And then he'll come back."

"Quickly." Blinky said. "We must go to Vendel. Perhaps he will have some medication for Claire."

"I—" Claire squeaked as Blinky swept her up into his arms and started moving. "I… I can walk."

"After what that foul beast did to you?" Blinky shook his head. "No. Not until Vendel has examined you."

"Tobes, come on," Jim said.

"Sure you, um, need me? I mean, I'm just the fat tagalong…" Toby wasn't looking up from the floor.

"Toby, that was a _demon_. It lies."

"Did it?"

"I—" Jim fell silent.

"Not lie. Not truth, either." AAARRRGGHH! Said. "Hurt us. But not broken."

Jim stared at Toby's expression. _Are you sure?_

Toby sniffed. "Yeah. Yeah, let's go. We need to see what we can do for Claire."

"I'll get the glamour mask." Not-Enrique paused at the portal to the room. "You watch over sis, you hear? She's gonna blame herself for all of this. I'll keep up appearances, and _you_ get those coins."

"Can you do it?" Jim asked. Not-Enrique sometimes let his humor get in the way of things.

"Yeah." The Changeling met Jim's gaze. "I'll do me part. Nobody's _ever_ hurt Claire like that. You get those coins, Lake, and I'll handle the family."

"Thanks." Jim shook his head. "Let's go."


End file.
